falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Postapokalipsa
Fantastyka postapokaliptyczna - wizja, czy też konwencja traktująca o wydarzeniach bezpośrednio po kataklizmie bądź apokalipsie. W książkach, filmach lub grach komputerowych fabuła rozgrywa się zazwyczaj po wojnie z użyciem broni jądrowej, pandemii lub po nastąpieniu katastrofy ekologicznej. Ziemia wówczas staje się areną dla próby przetrwania gatunku ludzkiego, lub jego nowych form. Częsty jest również motyw zombie. Świat postapokaliptyczny przedstawiany jest różnie, od ogromnej pustyni (Fallout, Mad Max), zmarzlizna (Pojutrze) bądź cała planeta zalana wodą (Wodny Świat). Często w postapokalipsie wykorzystywany jest motyw mutantów oraz bandytów łupiących i mordujących tych, którym udało się przetrwać. Pewną formą apokaliptycznych wizji w książkach i filmach są przeżycia bohaterów tuż przed lub bezpośrednio w trakcie trwania kataklizmu (Pojutrze), wówczas na pierwszy plan wysuwają się dylematy: dokąd uciec, kogo ratować oraz rozterki natury moralnej. Książki o tematyce postapokaliptycznej *''Wojna światów'' (The War of the Worlds, 1898) – Herbert George Wells *''Dzień Tryfidów'' (The Day of the Triffids, 1951) – John Wyndham *''Wiadro powietrza'' (A Pail of Air, 1951) (opowiadanie) – Fritz Leiber *''Świt 2250'' (Star Man's Son, 2250 A.D., 1952) – Andre Norton *''Jestem legendą'' (I Am Legend, 1954) – Richard Matheson *''Śmierć trawy'' (The Death of Grass, 1956) – John Christopher *''Ostatni brzeg'' (On the Beach, 1957) – Nevil Shute *''Kantyk dla Leibowitza'' (A Canticle for Leibowitz, 1959) – Walter M. Miller *''Rozpustne nasienie'' (The Wanting Seed, 1962) – Anthony Burgess *''Siwobrody'' (Greybeard, 1964) – Brian Aldiss *''Wielkie solo Antona L.'' (Grosses Solo für Anton, 1976) – Herbert Rosendorfer *''Deus Irae'' (1976) – Philip K. Dick i Roger Zelazny *''Plaga'' (Plague, 1977) – Graham Masterton *''Bastion'' (The Stand, 1978) – Stephen King *''Mgła'' (The Mist, 1980) (opowiadanie ze zbioru Szkieletowa załoga, 1985) – Stephen King *''Witaj Ameryko, 1981 – J.G. Ballard *Listonosz'' (The Postman, 1985) – David Brin *''Fermi i mróz'' (Fermi and Frost, 1985) (opowiadanie) – Frederik Pohl *''Głowa Kasandry'' (1985) – Marek Baraniecki *''Przypowieść o siewcy'' (Parable of the Sower, 1993) i Przypowieść o talentach (Parable of the Talents, 1998) – Octavia E. Butler *''Noc Tryfidów'' (The Night of the Triffids, 2001) – Simon Clark *''Metro 2033, (2005) – Dmitrij Głuchowski *Komórka'' (Cell, 2006) – Stephen King *''Apokalipsa'' (The Taking, 2006) – Dean Koontz *''Droga'' (The Road, 2006) – Cormac McCarthy *''Metro 2034, (2009) – Dmitrij Głuchowski *Droga ślepców, (2010)- Marek Dryjer *Enklawa (2011)- Ann Aguirre Filmy o tematyce postapokaliptycznej *Ostatni brzeg'' (On the Beach, 1959 oraz nowa wersja z 2000) *''Dzień Tryfidów'' (The Day of the Triffids, 1962) *''Kwintet'' (Quintet, 1979) *''Mad Max'' (1979) oraz następne części *''Ucieczka z Nowego Jorku'' (Escape from New York, 1981) *''Nazajutrz'' (The Day After, 1983) *''O-Bi, O-Ba. Koniec cywilizacji'' (1985) *''Ameryka 3000'' (America 3000, 1986) *''Listy martwego człowieka'' (Pisma myortvogo cheloveka, 1986) *''Stalowy świt'' (Steel Dawn, 1987) *''Rycerze'' (Knights, 1993) *''Bastion'' (The Stand, 1994) *''Tajemnica Syriusza'' (Screamers, 1995) *''Wodny świat'' (Waterworld, 1995) *''Wysłannik przyszłości'' (The Postman, 1997) *''Żołnierz przyszłości'' (Soldier, 1998) *''Tycus'' (1998) *''Dzień zagłady'' (Deep Impact, 1998) *''28 dni później'' (28 Days Later..., 2002) *''Pojutrze'' (The Day After Tomorrow, 2004) *''Świt żywych trupów'' (Dawn of the Dead, 2004) *''Wojna światów'' (War of the Worlds, 2005) *''28 tygodni później'' (28 Weeks Later, 2007) *''Jestem legendą'' (I Am Legend, 2007) *''Resident Evil: Zagłada'' (Resident Evil: Extinction, 2007) *''Mgła'' (The Mist, 2007) *''Doomsday'' (2008) *''Zdarzenie'' (The Happening, 2008) *''2012'' (2009) *''Terminator: Ocalenie'' (Terminator: Salvation, 2009) *''Droga'' (The Road, 2009) *''Księga ocalenia'' (The Book of Eli, 2010) Seriale o tematyce postapokaliptycznej *''Wyspa Niedźwiedzi'' (1992) *''Bastion (The Stand)'' (1994) *''Jerycho'' (Jericho, 2006-2008) *''Afterworld'' (2007-2008) *''Survivors'' (2008) *''Dead Set'' (2008) *''Day One'' (2010) *''The Walking Dead'' (2010) *''Revolution'' (2012) Gry fabularne o tematyce postapokaliptycznej *''Deadlands: Piekło na Ziemi'' (1998) *''Neuroshima'' (2003) *''Double Dragon'' (1987) Gry komputerowe o tematyce postapokaliptycznej *''Fallout'' (1997) *''Fallout 2'' (1998) *''Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel'' (2001) *''The Fall: Last Days of Gaia'' (2004) *''Togainu no Chi'' (2005) *''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Cień Czarnobyla'' (2007) *''Fallout 3'' (2008) *''Left 4 Dead'' (2008) *''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Czyste Niebo'' (2008) *''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Zew Prypeci'' (2009) *''Borderlands'' (2009) *''Fallen Earth'' (2009) *''Fuel (gra)'' (2009) *''Left 4 Dead 2'' (2009) *''Metro 2033'' (2010) *''Fallout: New Vegas'' (2010) *''Rage'' (2011) *''Dead Island'' (2011) *''I Am Alive'' (2012) *''Metro: Last Light'' (2012) *''Borderlands 2'' (2012) *''Fallout 4 (2015)'' Kategoria:Seria Fallout Kategoria:Świat Fallouta